I Love You, My Brother
by foxhana
Summary: This is the sequel to [I Love You, My Son]. This is about Chris and Wyatt rather than Chris and Leo now. Wyatt just can't seemed to stop getting Chris all angsty. Chris develops new powers, and Wyatt loves him. [COMPLETE]
1. Moving out

This is the sequel to I Love You, My Son. This is about Chris and Wyatt rather than Chris and Leo now. Wyatt just can't seemed to stop getting angry and Chris and Chris is getting more and more depressed over it.

* * *

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled from the basement. 

"Yes? I'm in the attic!" Piper yelled back.

Wyatt orbed into the attic, eyes wide and frantically staring at his mother.

"What is it honey? Why are you so frantic?" Piper moved towards Wyatt and hugged him.

"I can't feel Chris. I can't sense where he is. I can only feel that he isn't going to come back. What should I do mom? I can't lose him. I may be mean to him but I don't know how to express my care for him otherwise. Mom, is it my fault that he left? I have to get him back!"

The last time Wyatt can't sense Chris was when Chris was captured by a illusion demon. They had a hard time getting Chris back.

Piper got Wyatt to sit down while he was babbling. Wyatt and Chris always had a very special bond. they would always sense each other no matter how hard the tried to block each other off.

"Wyatt, you're freaking out. He's just gone for a few day. Besides, he always stays out at night, you know, at your grandpa's?" Piper rubbed Wyatt's cold hands with her own, hoping to warm it up.

"But…" Wyatt relaxed a little.

"It's okay honey. I'll call Leo and ask him okay? If not, I'll ask Leo to find him. He's closer to Chris, I'm sure he knows where Chris is."

Wyatt nodded.

"Leo! LEO! Get down here now!" Piper yelled into the ceiling.

Soon, blue white spots appeared beside Piper.

Wyatt shot up to his father's side. "Where is Chris?"

Leo was surprised that Wyatt actually noticed. No other Halliwells had noticed that Chris was gone. They were doing their usual stuff. "Oh… nothing much. He… just went to live at Victor's. That's all."

"But why were his belongings gone?" Wyatt got louder.

"Wyatt honey, you should sit down." Piper motioned Wyatt to sit beside. Wyatt however, didn't move.

Leo moved further away from Piper, fearing that Wyatt might blow Piper up accidentally in his current mood. Leo then tried to answer as casually as possible. "Well, if he has to live at Victor's he would surely have to have his belongings there right? I mean, it's only normal to do that. Right Piper?"

Piper didn't answer. Instead, tears were welling up in Wyatt's eyes.

"If he were to live at grandpa's temporarily, why would his dozens of underwear disappear?"

Chris always had a different color of the same underwear.

"Why are his school books all gone? How come his private drawer are unlocked and nothing is inside?"

Leo's eyes were frantically searching the floor for any dirty spots while trying very hard to remain calm.

Piper caught Leo's eyes. She knew he was hiding something instantly. "Leo can you please tell us where Chris is?"

"He IS at Victor's. He just wanted to live there permanently, so naturally all of his belongings would go there right? It's nothing much to worry about." Leo tried to smile.

Piper was shocked. "Permanently?"

Wyatt orbed out.

"Wyatt! Damn it. Leo! Why didn't you tell us? Orb. Now! " Piper grabbed Leo's hand.

"But… maybe we should wait, you know, like let the both of them spend some time alone with each other? Interaction?"

"Interaction? The elders taught you these things?" Piper cocked her head to one side and put her hands on her hips.

"Er… well… sort of. We should always be calm and let things be solved by themselves, if to the extreme, then we'll do it." Leo quoted.

"Leo… Orb. Now!"

"Okay…" Leo held Piper's hand and orbed to Victor's house in the living room.

The both of them could hear shouting and things crashing upstairs.

Leo gave Piper a weak smile.

Piper glared at Leo. "Orb. Up. Now."

They appeared in Chris's room and immediately ducked the table lamp that flew towards them. The whole room was in a mess.

"FINE!!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WILL GET IT!" With that, Chris orbed out.

"DAMN IT!"

"Wyatt…" Piper stood up and walked towards Wyatt.

Wyatt sat on the floor and stared at his own hands. "What have I done…? Why can't I ever have a fun and normal conversation with Chris without having ever to fight…? It is my fault isn't it. I knew it…"

"What did you told him Wyatt?" Leo was very worry when he lost connection with Chris at the very instant he orbed out.

"I told him I like him better if he didn't existed…"

Leo was shocked. "Oh no… not again…" Leo orbed out to find Chris.

"Oh god… I'm so dead." Wyatt stared into ceiling. "CHRIS!!! COME BACK!! I'M SORRY!!"

Chris orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge and jumped down.

* * *

i hope you guys enjoy it. reviews. thank you. 


	2. And Moving out

thanks for all the reviews for the last chapters. i hope you like this one as well. here's chapter 2. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Chris orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge and jumped down.

Leo orbed in behind him in mid-air and grabbed Chris before orbing to the top again.. "Son, don't do this please."

"I can't live anymore dad. I have to go. I can't stay. I don't belong here. Wyatt does. He said that everyone despises me and that if I didn't exist it would be better for him and everyone else on earth. Is… is that true dad? Is it?"

Leo pulled Chris away to look at him. "It is not, buddy. You are only sixteen. You have a whole lot of future ahead of you. You can't do this. Not right now. Let your death be natural."

Chris hugged his father. "Natural…?"

"Meaning not committing suicide." Leo rubbed circles on Chris's back.

"But I want to die. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't do it. If I live, then Wyatt would come looking for me like just now. I want to be alone. I'm sorry."

Chris pulled away and pushed Leo. "Chris…"

"I don't want to ever be found again." With that, Chris orbed out.

Leo sighed. "Damn it…"

A thunder stroke right in front of him.

"Right! Right! I'm sorry! I won't curse again!" Leo rolled his eyes. "You can even hear me like that…" Leo sighed again and orbed to Piper and Wyatt.

Leo chose to orb in at the corner of Chris's room. If things were thrown around he would have a lesser chance of getting hit by them. He saw Wyatt alone in the room cleaning up the mess. Leo sighed and moved to help Wyatt. They cleaned the room in uncomfortable silence.

Leo decided to start the conversation. "So… where's Piper?"

Wyatt put the last of shattered glasses into the bin. "Mom's downstairs, explaining to grandpa."

"Victor's home? That's good…" Leo put the chair back into place and sat on it.

Wyatt sighed and sat on the bed playing with his own fingers, facing his father.

"What have I done…? I just can't talk to Chris normally without having to make fun of him and make him angry… so… what did Chris say?"

"Chris said he wants to be alone… and did not want to be found again. I don't know where he is." Leo moved over to sit on the bed beside Wyatt and hugged him.

"I'm sorry… I tried to find him. I just couldn't… sense him… Dad?"

Wyatt pulled away, looking into his father's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"When I came here, I saw Chris cutting himself on his arms and thighs."_Wyatt orbed into Chris's room at Victor's house. He was shocked at what he saw. Chris was naked, sitting in a corner facing the wall and there was blood on the floor._

_Wyatt walked calmly to him and pulled Chris's thin body into his arms. Chris was unconscious with a pocket knife stained with dried blood resting against his loose fingers._

_"Chris… what have you done to yourself…?"_

_Wyatt put Chris on the bed and healed the wounds on Chris's thighs and arms. He orbed the blood away to Himalayas and covered Chris with the blanket._

_Wyatt looked around and saw three bottles on the study desk. He was about to take a look at the label when Chris groaned. Wyatt immediately sat on the bed beside Chris._

_Chris opened his eyes and stared at Wyatt. "Shit. What are you doing here? How long was I out?"_

_Wyatt bent over Chris to pull him up, but was met by hostility. Chris telekinetically threw Wyatt against the wall. "Don't touch me!"_

_Wyatt calmed himself down and stood up. "Looking for you to bring you back. 10 seconds since I got here."_

_"Oh."_

_Chris peeked into his blanked and realized that he was naked. Immediately he orbed himself into some clothes._

_"So… what are that three bottles on your desk?"_

_Wyatt raised an eyebrow and telekinetically pulled the three bottles into his hand and read the label._

_Chris's eyes widen and tk-ed the bottles away from Wyatt's hands and into the drawer. "Nothing!!"_

_Wyatt moved over to Chris and towered over him. "So these was what you have in your secret drawer back home? Anyway, I read the labels already. You take depression pills? You have depression?"_

_"Yeah so? It's not big deal." Chris stuff his hands into his pockets and shrugged._

_Wyatt felt his anger grew. "What do you mean it is not a big deal? Those bottles were empty! AND IT IS A BIG DEAL IF YOU TOOK ALL THREE BOTTLES WITHIN A WEEK OF PRESCRIPTION!! Do you want to die? DAMMIT!"_

_By this time the both of them are yelling._

_Chris pushed Wyatt away and screamed at his brother. "So what if I wanted to die? Huh? You don't care! You never did! So why now? I was never your brother! I am only the small little boy that you play around with! A DAMN TOY!"_

_"So what if you're a toy huh? You were no fun for me! I was just getting bored playing the no-friends-wooden-doll! You're not even alive in my heart!"_

_Chris felt tears in his eyes. "So you're saying that you like me better if I didn't existed?"_

_"Well duh! So much better for me and everyone else on earth because nobody likes you!"_

_Chris tk-ed the table lamp towards Wyatt, whom directed it away._

_"FINE!!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WILL GET IT!"_

_

* * *

_

yep, that's it for now. reviews.


	3. I Found You, Little Brother

sorry for the long wait. here's the next chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

A few hundred demons circled around Chris.

Chris smiled darkly. "Yes… That's it… come and get me… eat me up… you know you want me…"

Chris felt as though he was in heaven. Never would he thought he would be so popular, ever, with Wyatt around. He felt as if he could control everything, from summoning dark clouds to gather and rain on one state, to summoning a few hundred different kinds of demons to kill him.

"This is so enjoyable… kill me… hehehe… if that's what he want, he'll get it…"

Chris stared evilly at the demons, and giggled.

One of the Ice Demons growl and launched a big iceball in Chris's direction. The other demons cheered when it hit Chris. Then, the cheering stopped.

Chris's body jerked forward. The iceball that hit Chris had went through his body and hit the demons behind him.

Half of the demons gaped at Chris, while the rest of them either started flaming out, or conjuring fireballs and energy balls in their hands, getting prepared for the next attack.

Chris groaned. "Damn reflex again…"

The rest of the demons began pouncing on Chris, launching their fireballs as they do that. Chris spreaded his hands and let them kill him.

Chris felt the familiar jerk again and all energy balls went through his body and hit the demons on the opposite side.

In the end, most of the demons were destroyed, the rest of them had escaped.

Chris sighed. "Damn new power…"

Chris orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. It was his favourite place. Since young, he would orb up here, happy or not. Then he would talk to himself. Or summon a single saturated cloud and make it rain on him. He felt great with water.

He took a deep breathe. "Ah… this feels good."

Chris sat down, crossed-legged and frown. "Damn it… why does it have to be like this… why do I have to get a new power when I'm about to die. Damn it."

Chris sat there in comforting silence for a few hours. Before hearing someone orbed in behind him and turning around. Reflex took over and Chris wave his hands at the intruder, making him fly beyond the horizon.

Chris knitted his eyebrows. "Wyatt…?"

Wyatt crash-orbed back in. "Chris, do you have to do that almost everytime you see me?"

Chris shrugged. "Reflex."

Wyatt was disappointed, and sad. He wanted to hug his brother immediately and apologize to him, but he was scared that Chris might throw him off to some open sea again. "Reflex huh? I guess you hate me so much that whenever I got near you, you throw me off."

Chris frowned at him. "I can't help it if new powers are developing and I have no control over my familiar powers okay!"

Wyatt was surprised. "New powers huh? What new powers have you got? When did you get them? Was it… fun?"

Wyatt moved to sit beside Chris, but was thrown flying away again by Chris sudden raising of force field. He could see Chris chuckle as he crash-orbed back to the bridge again.

"Force field. Is there more?"

Chris stopped chuckling and glared at him. "Don't even try to have a conversation with me. We'll end up fighting anyway. How did you know I was here anyway?"

Wyatt felt a stab at his heart.

"Look Chris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry at that time. I really am sorry. Forgive me. Please Chris."

Chris didn't look at him anymore. "I said, how did you know I was here?"

Wyatt was saddened further by Chris's sudden coldness. Wyatt blinked away the tears that was threatening to fall. He did not want Chris to see him weak.

"I didn't. Dad said you always come here, so I came here. I wanted to feel what you feel when you're here."

Wyatt moved cautiously nearer to Chris. He didn't want to get hit by any of Chris's uncontrollable powers.

"You will never feel how I feel. You told me to die. I tried so hard. Everytime I wanted to kill myself, something happens. AND DAMN IT! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I could have die so much earlier if you hadn't healed me that time! I wouldn't be in the pain you caused me now!!! I summoned so many demons to kill me but I killed them in return!! It was no use!! It's all your fault! Damn you Wyatt!!"

Chris, with tears in his eyes, got up and pounced on Wyatt, giving him punch after punch after punch.

Wyatt didn't move, he let Chris vent his anger on him.

Wyatt wanted to.

Wyatt felt like he owed Chris.

After a while, the punches slowed, then stopped. Wyatt felt wetness seeping through his shirt. Chris was on top of Wyatt crying on his shoulders.

It pained Wyatt to see Chris in such a state. He wrapped his strong arms around Chris's slender body.

"I'm sorry…I do love you, you know."

* * *

remember to give comments! review!!


	4. I am Sorry

here's the next chapter! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"I hate you! I hate you…! I hate you… I hate… you…" Chris sobbed on Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt sat up slowly, careful not to provoke his little brother in anyway. "Yes… I love you too."

Chris slid down Wyatt's body and sat on the bridge beside his brother. "What should I do now? My powers… I…"

"I'll teach you. Tell me what powers you have and are developing and I'll teach you how to use them." Wyatt pulled Chris into his arms.

"I… what if I destroyed the manor…? I mean, I summoned a few hundred demons… and they destroyed each other. Their balls went through me."

Chris lean against Wyatt, not bothering to hug his brother back.

"A few… hundred…? Wow! That's a lot. Er… balls? You… cut off their…?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows at their pants in disgust.

Chris looked up. "What? No! I mean their energy balls, fire balls, ice balls etc.! I just thought it would be shorter to just say 'balls'!"

Wyatt laughed. Chris relaxed laughed along with him, then stopped suddenly. Wyatt stopped as well when he realized Chris had stopped.

"Chris, what is it?"

"I'm sorry… Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"I hit you. I'm sorry… I shouldn't do that to my own brother." Chris held his hand above Wyatt's head and a warm glow heal the wounds.

"Another one of your new powers? It still hurts." Wyatt took Chris's hands and held them to his chest.

"What?! You are having a heart attack?" A familiar glow appear under Chris's hand again.

Wyatt laughed, rubbing his brother's hands. "Nope. I'm perfectly healthy. What I mean is, my heart hurts, mentally. That I hurt you, mentally too. I'm sorry that I always yelled at you. I promise to never do that again."

Chris leaned against his brother again, this time, hugging him. "You should be."

After a while of silence, Wyatt spoke up.

"How did you control your healing power when you couldn't control the others?"

"Oh… That is easy. Healing is just putting your hands on one spot and use your powers. The others needs more brainwork. That doesn't mean I don't have a brain, you brainy."

Wyatt smiled.

"Let's orb back home okay? Let's train your powers together and be a happy family."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's okay if you don't want to go back that soon, I could be with you."

Wyatt looked down at Chris.

"Ah… sleeping after using that much new powers… well, let's go home, my lovely brother."

Wyatt orbed them both back home.

Chris smiled on the way home.

Wyatt and Chris appeared on Wyatt's bed. Wyatt lay his brother on his bed carefully. Realizing that Chris's breathing has evened, he orbed Chris's jacket and shoes off into the laundry.

Wyatt sat there for a few minutes before hearing buzzing sounds of argument at the back of his head. He sighed. He kissed Chris's forehead before he turned to his side. He pulled the blanket over Chris before orbing out to his parents.

Wyatt reformed back at his grandpa's house. He walked to Victor, who was sitting on the couch, closing his eyes seemingly trying to ease a headache.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?"

Victor looked up. "Huh? Yeah, well, not really with your parents yelling in Chris's room." He pointed up and sighed.

"Oh… I could hear them buzzing in my head when I brought Chris back."

Victor suddenly perked up. "Chris is back? Thank god… I thought you people couldn't find him… just like three years ago…"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Victor nodded. "I don't want to remind myself of my favourite grandson disappearing to some underworld demon cave for three months and seven days…"

Wyatt, not knowing what to say, nodded again. "I'll go tell mom and dad Chris is back."

He sighed and stood up, orbing upstairs.

"Wait!"

Wyatt reformed again in front of his grandfather. "Yes?"

"Tell Chris he can come back anytime he wants, and can stay as long as he wants, and can do anything to this house. He's the master of this house."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "What? The master?"

Victor sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I transferred it under his name. I thought he like it here so much so that he might put it to some good use."

"Good use… good. That will make sure he won't destroy his favourite house." Wyatt smiled.

"Destroy?" Now it's Victor's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Yep, he has developed new powers recently, while he was gone. You won't believe how powerful his powers are. Even I can't fend them off. I mean, his reflex took over and flung me away and I bounced off his force field once."

"Telekinesis and force field? What more powers does he have? Come on, lets walk while we talk." Victor gestured the way to the stairs.

Wyatt followed his brother's favourite grandfather. "Sure. He also has the ability to heal. I bet he has many more looking at the situation that he summoned a few hundred demons to kill himself."

Victor sighed, still walking up the stairs. "Not again…"

* * *

i would love more reviews. they serve as a motivation you know. snickers 


	5. Angry Piper

i'm so sorry for the long wait. i have projects and tests on hand. very very sorry. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. this story is going to end soon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Victor and Wyatt stood outside Chris's temporary room.

"So you mean he has this power to make things go through his body?"

"Apparently yes. And he can't control his powers very well; the reason he flung me off and me bouncing off his force field." Wyatt held his hand at the door knob, getting ready to turn it.

Victor smiled. "I love my grandsons."

Wyatt smiled and looked at the door. "As we love you grandpa. Time for the parents and children."

The yelling stopped at the turn of the doorknob. Piper, frowning, turned to face Wyatt and Victor.

"Wyatt! Where is Chris? Have you found him? How is he? Is he okay? WHERE IS HE NOW?"

Piper, raising her voice and her hands, blew up the mattress on Chris's bed.

Wyatt brought up his forcefield, protecting himself and his grandfather. A loose piece of wood from the side of the bed hit Wyatt's forcefield.

"Mom!" "Piper!" Both Wyatt and Victor exclaimed, while Wyatt lowed his shield.

"Piper, calm down. I'm sure Wyatt has found him. This is Chris's bed you know." Leo touched Piper's arm gently and brought them down to her side.

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo.

Wyatt saw that and made a face at Leo, signaling that Leo had gotten some wrong words out of his mouth.

Leo sighed. "So, did you find Chris?"

Wyatt stepped forward. "Yes I did. You were right, he was at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He… When I found him, he looked so sad, and lost, and angry."

Piper stepped in front of Wyatt and glared at him. "So Where. The. Hell. Is. Chris?"

Wyatt sighed and moved backwards, realized that it was difficult to talk to his mother who is right under his nose with that height of his.

"He's at home, in my bed, sleeping. Don't worry mom, he IS sleeping now. I can sense him sleeping."

Piper's expression soften, letting loosed her frown that she didn't know she was holding for so long. "Good."

Leo heaved a sigh of relieve and smiled. "I'd better go check on him; to make sure that he doesn't go missing again."

Then he orbed to the manor.

Victor, who has been quite until now, called his daughter's name.

"Piper?"

Taking it as a sign that his grandfather wanted to be alone with his mother, Wyatt orbed out to Chris.

Piper, didn't hear her father calling her name, threw her hands up. "Oh great, now I'm left alone. How am I going to go back?"

"Piper." Victor called again.

"What?"

"I have a question. Actually it's more of a request than a question."

"Yes?"

"If Chris wanted to stay here, would you let him?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I mean, he can stay overnight during his holidays or any other days."

"Stay overnight yes… how about permanent of that?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Victor decided to wait for the next yell from Piper.

Piper paused, and yelled. "WHAT? Permanent? Are you serious? Hell no! I am not letting my second born live here without any protection against those bulky demons!"

Victor cracked up. "Oh you see Piper, you can't trick me. Demons aren't necessarily bulky you know. Like…"

Victor stopped when he received a glare from her temperamental daughter.

"It's now my choice or your choice Piper, it's Chris's choice. Leo brought him here to live with me-"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Leo? Brought him here? How could he? He promised me to protect Chris after he died! Oh touchwood! I meant the future Chris! Touchwood!"

Piper cursed herself for cursing her own son.

Victor smiled at the paranoid Piper. "Relax Piper, I haven't finished yet. Leo brought him here to live with me, on Chris's decision. Chris wanted to be here, to be away from you guys. During his few days here, he told me that he has had enough of… he…"

Piper tapped her foot impatiently.

"He doesn't want to hurt anymore."

Piper's eyes widen, her heart with the stabbing fear of her son dying again.

"Hurt? He's hurt? Where is he hurt? How come he doesn't tell us at all? Me in particular!"

Victor frowned. He wondered how could Chris's parents not notice when their son is hurting so much. "Piper stop it you're getting paranoid."

"Which mother would when her child is hurting?"

Victor sighed and wondered what's going on with the three boys together.

Yes three boys, he didn't really count Leo as an adult when he's acting like both a father and a son.

* * *

and remember to review! thanks! 


	6. A Brother's Love

Chapter 6 : A Brother's Love

* * *

"Chris has new powers?" Leo stroked Chris's forehead, sweeping the hair away.

"Yep. It seems that he became invincible." Wyatt smiled. "It also seemed that his powers arrived late."

Leo didn't stopped stroking."Late, but powerful."

"Dad?"

Leo looked at Wyatt. "Yeah?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" Wyatt knew that anger is not the worst thing a parent can feel for their children, disappointment is.

"No! Of course not! You are the twice blessed! And my son!"

"I mean if I wasn' t the twice-blessed being. Just a normal son of yours. Would you be disappointed in me? Treating Chris like this? Not being able to control my anger?"

"Of course not! I can' t control my anger too, there was a time where I raised my voice on my own mother, and another time where I banged my head on the wall in frustration, and a time when I killed an elder. I'm still fine here! So you see Wyatt, it's normal to be angry." Leo's face darkened as he was reminded of his own son dying.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "Killed an elder? But dad! Killing elder is..."

Leo stopped stroking Chris's hair and sighed. "Yes I know. But I just couldn't help it. And you would not want to hear the story behind it. But as long as you have someone that supports you in whatever right thing you do, you will be fine. And that someone would be Chris."

Wyatt looked down. "Okay... But Chris hates me... for hurting him. I bet he's even dreaming about hating me right now."

Leo took Wyatt's hand and put it on Chris's. "No, he wouldn't hate anyone. He's too kind. He's a big block of good here. He will never hate someone he loves. And I bet that he's dreaming about how wonderful times would be with you after he wakes up."

Wyatt nodded. "I hope so..."

After a few minutes of comforting silence, Wyatt spoke up. "He is telekinetic now. He can heal. Demons' offensive powers can go through him, which I wasn't sure what to call it, and he also has a force field like me."

"Wow! That's great! He can protect himself now. I guess me being an elder when he's conceived plays a part too."

"Yeah... "

Leo raised an eyebrow at Wyatt's disheartened look. "Jealous?"

"What? NO!"

Leo leaned back a little and laughed. "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! You don' have to have such a big reaction! Plus, you might wake Chris here." Leo looked at his sleeping son on the bed.

"Dad, let's not disturb him and let him sleep okay? He's had a rough day."

"Sure."

With that, both of them orbed into the kitchen to find Paige and Phoebe making some potions.

"Hi! Father and son!" Phoebe chirped while kneading a dough.

Paige looked up and accidentally knocked over an extra ingredient into the cauldron. A loud poof and pink smoke rose and stained Paige's face.

Paige threw her hands up while Phoebe stopped kneading to clutch her stomach and laughed.

Phoebe pointed at Paige laughing while receiving a glare from her. "Pink! Hahaha! Hahaha! Face! Hahahahaha! Never seen before! Hahahah!"

Leo and Wyatt laughed along. They laughed so hard, tears were rolling down their faces.

Paige directed her glare to her brother-in-law and nephew. "Great! I got this Pudderiadidi from a deserted place, which I am lost in it for three whole hours, and I had to dig tonnes of earth to get it. NOW I have to do it all over again."

Wyatt laughed harder. "Pudda... come again?"

"Pudderiadidi! That pink stuff!" Paige pouted.

Just then, another small explosion came from within the cauldron, staining Paige's hair pink.

Just then, Chris hearing the commotion and orbed into the kitchen. Seeing Wyatt, his father and his aunt laughing so hard, he followed their gaze to his Aunt Paige.

"Aunt Paige! What's wrong with your face? It looks so funny! And your hair!"

Chris started laughing along with his family.

Paige threw her hands up again in exasperation. "NOW I've got almost my whole family laughing at me. This is it! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to wash up! The third time today!"

Paige stormed into her room, grabbed some clothes and a towel, and stormed into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Victor and Piper arrived at the manor's doorstep, with Piper grumbling about how Leo had forgetten to orb her back home.

"LEO!"

Leo who was laughing in the kitchen, continued to laugh with the others, then slowly stopping.

All of them took in a deep breathe to control their laughter.

Piper walked into the kitchen to find Wyatt, Chris, Phoebe and her husband controlling their own laughter.

"What? Is it very funny that Leo forget to orb me back home?"

Leo stopped giggling instantly. "Oh no!"

Phoebe starting losing control again. "Leo forget? Hahaha! That's stupid. Hahaha!"

Wyatt and Chris smiled. Both looked at each other and orbed away.

Leo continued to cringed while Piper pinched his ear and shouted into this ears, drilling 'absentmindedness' into his brain, while Phoebe just laughed away.

Wyatt and Chris reformed in Wyatt's room. Chris fidgeted as he doesn't know what to say to his brother.

Wyatt, feeling Chris's frustration, held Chris's hand. "So Chris, you will stay here right? As in, here, your home."

Chris looked up, surprised. "But I..."

"Please Chris, I can teach you how to control and use your powers. I can do anything you want me to. Even death."

"Even death? Really?"

"Yes." Wyatt thought that dieing wasn't so bad, being tickled is.

"Then what if I don't want you to die."

"Then I won't die." Wyatt smied at his brothers concern.

"What if I want to tickle you?" Wyatt stopped smiling once he realized what Chris was up to. But it was better this way, he love his brother too much to almost lost him again.

Wyatt gulped. "Er..."

Chris faked hurt and whined. "You said you would do anything for me... "

Wyatt paled at this Chris. "Okay! Sure! Anything!"

Bonding with his brother is better than anything else, even telling Chris how he really felt about him; the truth. But the truth always hurts, and his brother is too young to get involved in these kind of things.

Wyatt stared at his brother's handsome face, relieving himself in dreams of them being together in a field of sunflowers.

After a few minutes of eerie silence, Chris tackled Wyatt onto the bed, sat on him, and started poking at Wyatt's waist.

Who knows, maybe Wyatt might get to tell Chris someday.

Someday.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thanks alot to those who read and reviewed! I have finally ended my story. I hope this isn't too bad... and thank you all again.


End file.
